The Kids are alright
by Realla Nights
Summary: Ok this is sweet. Serena has 5 kids of which 2 of them go missing followed by the dissappearence of Serena.Darien has to save them all.


The ideas of this story came mixed. Thorpe St. Andrew High School is the school I go to and Mr. Clayton is the evil new headmaster we have and believe me is he and idiot or what!? Tell ya what … ever come to England … do NOT go to Thorpe St. Andrew High School in Norwich. It sux big time! The first part of this story drags on a bit…  
  
  
" OK honey, let's try again!" Serena said trying to teach her little boy to walk. She had 5 children and could take care of them all. She had child, Matthew, who went to Middle School. Another, Rini, went to high school. One of her children, Cloee, went to first school. The other 2, Kim and Jordan were too young to go to school. Kim was 3 and Jordan was now coming up to 1. Serena always looked after her children along with Darien, her husband. Kim was at the park with Darien, which takes you back to Mina, Serena and Jordan in Mina's Living Room. Eventually, Serena gave up trying to make Jordan walk. She wanted him to be strong so he could fight along with Darien just like Matthew. Mina and Serena began to look at old photos of them and their friends. They laughed at and how fabulous they really looked. They found another book, which was very dusty. They blew off the dust and opened it.   
" Oh my god what is this!? " Mina said surprised as they saw photos of all the scouts fighting together.  
" Who took these? None of us ever took photos." Serena said. They looked at eachother. Jordan had become quiet. Mina and Serena looked at him and he was looking back at them. They laughed and he laughed with them. He was so much like Serena. The door burst open and Darien with Kim on his shoulders walked in.   
" Hey girls." He said. Kim ran up to Serena and hugged her mum and Jordan crawled to Darien.   
" Well are you coming with us Mina?" Serena said picking up Kim and Jordan.  
" Yeah I suppose so. I spend most of time round yours." Mina replied.   
Once they arrived at their house once again there were 3 kids running up to Serena and Darien.  
" Rini! Take Jordan into the living room." Serena said. Serena handed Jordan to Rini. Rini took him and walked in the living room. There was a loud cry. Serena walked into the living room and Jordan was sitting on the couch kicking Rini. Everyone began to laugh.  
" Someone get him off of me," Rini yelled. Cloee walked over to Jordan and told him to stop it and he did exactly what she said. Serena's communicator began to bleep. Rini answered it, rubbing her head." Rini tell Serena and mina to get down to Thorpe St. Andrew High School field now!" Raye blurted into the communicator.  
" Why is there a special shoe sale on there?" Rini said.  
" Oh haha. No this is serious. We need everybody including you, Darien and Matthew. We might need the other 3 too! But for one thing Jordan will come with Serena coz you know what she's like!"   
" Ok I'm now gonna tell them!" Rini ran through into the kitchen and told everyone. They transformed. Rini, Matthew, Mina, Cloee ran out of the door while Darien and Serena got Kim and Jordan. When they reached Thorpe it had been trashed. The scouts began to run around helping people and defeating evil dudes.  
" Who did this?" Rini asked Raye.  
" The evil Dr. Clayton has came back again and is after you lot, Serena and Darien's kids, so be careful!" Raye said.  
" Right!" Rini said determined.  
" No-one's gonna take my kids!" Serena said.  
" Wanna prove that!" Dr Clayton said. The scouts all gasped as they looked up at the evil psycho that was floating in the sky. Serena laid Jordan down on the floor.   
" Yeah bring it on! Mr oh-I'm-a-scary-headmaster-man-who-once-was-the-headaster-of-Acle-and-Thorpe! You're not taking my kids right!" Serena yelled.  
" Well I'm afraid you're wrong at that point. Just take a look at that behind you." The evil man said.  
Everyone looked behind as Jordan began to crawl to a mirage of Sailor Moon. Everyone gasped.  
"JORDAN! No don't fall for it!" Serena yelled. Jordan turned and stopped after hearing his mother's well-known voice. The mirage turned into one of Clayton's lackeys and headed for Jordan. But sailor Moon wasn't gonna let it happen so she ran and rolled and grabbed Jordan as she performed this acrobatic trick of hers. She hopped to her feet and ducked as Darien threw his (new and improved) explosive roses. The lackey exploded.  
" When you least expect it, I'll be back Sailor Moon!" Clayton yelled. Sailor Moon sat down.  
" Hm. You need to work on this identifying-your-mother thing!" She said, flicking Jordan's nose. For the next week or so Rini, Matthew and Cloee had private tutors and Serena always took all the kids wherever she or Darien went. She didn't want them to get taken away but one night it went wrong. It was hot so Serena opened the bedroom window slightly. She went to bed. She woke up to Jordan crying. She ran into the bedroom and picked Jordan up. She looked around and realised Kim was gone. She quickly locked the window ran into her room and yelled to Darien   
" Where's Kim!?"   
Darien jumped straight out of bed and got all the other kids. They ran outside and watched as they saw Rammen, one of Clayton's lackeys, running over the rooftops with Kim in his arms. Serena began to run after him but then Darien transformed into Prince Darien and stopped Serena.  
" You look after them, I'll try to get Kim." He said beginning to run. Serena ran back to the others crying. Rini promised that she would help her mum. Serena shoved them back inside. She told them to all sit in the living room and made a cup of hot chocolate for them all. Matthew, Cloee and Jordan went to sleep. Rini and Serena stayed up talking, trying to figure out a way to get rid of bozo-Clayton.   
" You should go to sleep." Serena said.  
" I don't want to. I want to help you and dad!" Rini said.  
" No I want you to go to sleep."  
" But…"  
" No 'buts'!"   
"OK."  
Rini lay down next to where her mum was sitting because Matthew and Cloee had taken her lap and Jordan was asleep in Serena's arms. Serena had nothing to do but wait. It was now 4:30 am. 4 and a half-hours Darien had been gone and she was beginning to worry. But then Serena's communicator watch went off. She flipped it up. She heard Lita's voice.  
" Serena, Darien wants you to know that he'll be round here. He's injured his leg and will be back when it gets light." Lita said.  
" Oh I knew I shouldn't have let him go by himself…" Serena said. She could hear Darien in the background saying ' tell her its ok and that I'm fine'. She wasn't convinced at all.  
" Tell him I'll come over to him soon. I'll pick him up." Serena said. She closed the communicator. Rini woke up. She saw the fed up look on Serena's face.  
"What's wrong mum?" she asked.  
" Come on we need to get your dad." Serena said.  
"Where is he?"   
"Don't worry just pick up Cloee then come to the car with me."  
"Right."  
Rini picked up Cloee and Serena picked up Jordan and Matt (-.-).  
Rini and Serena walked to the car. Rini sat in the boot propping up Matthew and Cloee. Serena laid Jordan in the front of the car in his car seat. Serena drove off to Lita's. Rini picked up Jordan this time and Serena grabbed Matt and Cloee. They walked into Lita's. Lita walked through to the hallway.   
" Let me take Matt and Cloee" Lita said. Serena handed over Matt and Cloee. Serena took Jordan from Rini and they walked into the living room. Darien was asleep on Lita's couch. Serena kneeled down next to him and looked at him. She laid Jordan on the chair but Jordan woke up and started to cry. Serena went to Lita's large video collection and found Kim's Muppet Babies video and put it on for Jordan. She rocked Jordan and when he stopped crying she sat him down so he could watch it. She knelt down next to Darien again not realising he was awake.  
" I'm sorry." He said. Serena looked up very surprised.  
" What about?" she asked.  
"I didn't get her back. I blacked out and didn't even see where they went."  
"It's ok I'll go to look for her."  
"No. I don't want you looking for her. I don't even want you fighting on your own, understand?"  
"But, I want her back!"  
"I know so do I but if you get hurt we're gonna get nowhere. Just make sure none of the others get taken."  
"Hm."   
Lita and Rini helped Darien into the car while Serena and the other 3 got in the car.  
" Thanks Lita. Keep your watch near you!" Serena said.  
"Right!" said Lita. Lita walked back into the house. Serena drove slowly.  
" If you drive any slower you'll be going backwards…" said Darien.  
"Huh? Oh I'm sorry." Serena said. She picked up the speed. Once they got back, Serena attempted to cook tea while holding Jordan, which she found very hard.   
" Why don't I hold Jordan?" Darien asked.   
"No it's okay you look after the others." Serena replied.   
The next day they all went shopping at the mall to buy new shoes and school clothes. Darien and Serena were finding it hard to keep the kids together. Eventually Rini disappeared.   
" Oh my god! Where's she gone?" Serena said.  
"I'll go look for her mum" Matt said. He began to walk off. Darien grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him back.  
" Stay here. I'll do it."  
"No you won't! If we stay together none of us will get hurt." Serena said. They began to look for Rini. Serena flipped open her communicator.  
" Lita tell the others to get down to the mall and help us look for Rini. She's disappeared." She said through it.  
" Ok done!" Lita said hanging up. They looked and didn't find her. They left notices with the guards standing around the mall then went home.  
Once they were home Serena gave the kids to Darien and went into the kitchen. She saw something on the table and went over to look at it.  
It said:  
2 down. 3 to go!  
  
What did it mean? She went through to the living room and gave it to Darien without saying anything.  
"They've got Rini." Darien said.  
"Well that's not bloody obvious!" Serena yelled. Matt, Cloee and Jordan stopped what they were doing and watched their parents argue. They'd never done this before.  
"Mum! Dad! Stop it!" Matt shouted. Jordan started to cry. Serena stopped shouting and ran out of the door. Darien sighed and fell onto the chair.  
"Stay with me kids. You don't want me and your mum arguing again do you?" Darien said. The kids got up on the chair with him and fell asleep. Later he too fell asleep.  
The next morning Darien woke up quickly to check the kids were there. Jordan was lying on Darien's chest, Matt was on the floor and Cloee was on the back of the chair almost falling off. He got up carefully taking Jordan with him, making sure that he didn't wake him up. Darien went into his room expecting Serena to be asleep in there but she wasn't. He looked around the house but she wasn't there. He called Amy and the others and they said that she wasn't with them. Now he was worried. Where could she be? What's this, a note on the kitchen table? Darien unfolded it.  
It said:  
  
To Darien,  
Bet you didn't expect this one to disappear  
- Insert evil laugh here-   
Big bad evil people.  
  
"This is bad!" Darien said to himself. He phoned Amy and the others again and on the answer phones the evil people had left messages to Darien. Now he WAS in trouble. He and Matt couldn't defeat them on their own and Jordan and Cloee were weak not to mention too young. He went into the living room and woke up Matt.   
"Come on we gotta go fight!" Darien said.  
"Why? Shouldn't we wait for mum?" Matt said,  
"That's precisely why we are going."  
"That's not fair on mum"  
"Matt, she's been taken ok?"  
"But… but… without her we can't fight."  
"I know but we'll have to try our best."  
"But what about Jordan and Cloee."  
"We'll have to take them with us."  
"But they'll get hurt."   
"We need to stop talking. They won't do anything to your sisters but they'll try to kill Serena so we have to go!"  
Darien grabbed Jordan and Matt woke up Cloee. Cloee picked up everything very quickly and went along.   
They eventually found the base of Clayton. Darien battled off most of the lackeys but then they came to Clayton's Dorm.   
"Now listen Matt, I want you to take Jordan and Cloee and go find the other scouts. Use these to set them free! I'll go find your mum." Darien said giving Jordan and a pair of laser glasses to Matt. Darien transformed into Prince Darien and ran through the doors in front of him. He stepped forward. Suddenly laser beams started to fire at him. He attempted to run through the but got hit in the arm. Then  
" Electric Shield Extend!" Matt shouted. Darien looked behind to see that Matt had helped him out instead of going to get the other scouts.  
" What do you think you are doing!?" Darien yelled.  
" You were in danger!" Matt said.  
"Where's Cloee?"  
"Gone to get the scouts."   
"Where's Jordan?"  
Matt lifted his cape to reveal the small boy clinging to him. Darien took Jordan and put him under his cape. Matt and Darien ran through the shield that Matt had made. Darien stopped Matt by putting his hand out.  
"Look!" Darien said pointing to a girl chained to a type of wheel thing.   
"That's mum!" Matt said.  
"Come on quick let's go!"  
"No it could be a trap!"  
"I know it's a trap but it's the only way to get Clayton to come out of his rat hole!"  
Matt sighed and let go of Darien's cape. Darien ran and jumped over any other traps he could view. Eventually he got to Serena. He got out his handy metal cutter and began to saw through the chains.  
"Where is he? He should've come out by now!" Darien said to himself. He got through all of the chains and picked up Serena trying to keep Jordan inside his cape at the same time. Darien turned around and saw Matt on the floor. He ran up to him. He laid Serena down with him. Right now Darien needed Cloee so he could get Jordan to do what he says.   
"Right Jordan it's very important that you stay here and do not move ok?" Darien said to Jordan putting him down. Darien ran back up to where Serena had previously been chained up. Clayton came down.  
" That stupid boy. He really knew it was a trap but what goes around comes around." He said.  
" You've hurt or taken nearly every one of my family and for that you'll pay!" Darien yelled.  
" Nearly? Wait a sec. There's someone missing. Incy Wincy Jordan, got hit around the head, Incy Wincy Jordan, in a minute he'll be DEAD!"   
Darien turned around and saw a giant spider going after Jordan.  
"Jordan! No!" Darien yelled. Suddenly an explosion happened. When the smoke cleared there was a voice.  
" For horribly deflicting my family you will pay! I won't forgive you! I am the soldier of love and justice! Sailor mini- Moon!" Rini yelled.  
"Sailor mini Moon!" Darien yelled.  
" Along with mini-moon, I am Sailor Moon Beam elite!" Kim shouted.  
" With those two, I am Moon Idol Mask! " Matt yelled.  
" I am Sailor Solar Moon!" Cloee yelled.  
" And we are the 4 originals, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter and Venus" the rest of the scouts yelled.  
" And on behalf of our solar system we shall punish you!" They all said together. Jupiter ran up to Jordan and Serena and moved them out of the way while the rest ran to help Darien.   
" Well well I have nearly the whole family and friends to destroy!" Clayton said with an evil perennial laugh at the end. They began to fight Clayton. Meanwhile, Jupiter was trying to wake up Sailor moon.  
" There's an ice-cream truck that's giving away ice-cream over there!" She shouted. Jordan looked where Jupiter was pointing and was disappointed that there was no real ice-cream truck.  
" Um… look! Jordan's started to walk!"   
Serena's eyes began to twitch but they didn't open. There was a loud bang coming from the fight and when Lita looked over she saw that the other 3 scouts had been knocked down along with Darien, Matt and Rini.  
" Look Darien and the kids are gonna get killed!"  
This made Serena transform from all the energy in her heart but she still didn't wake up.  
"No seriously you have to wake up!"   
Jordan began to cry. This time Serena woke up.  
" They need your help!" Jupiter said.  
Serena jumped up and ran over to them. Kim and Cloee were fighting together and were using Kim's glaive together. Serena put her hands on the glaive to help them. Jupiter done the same along with Jordan (^.^). Clayton acted strong but eventually disintegrated. Sailor moon and Jupiter caught the kids as they fell.  
"Wow that sure was a hair raising experience!" Sailor moon said.   
The next day, it was Jordan's birthday and on this special occasion Jordan stood up and walked to his mum and dad. Everyone congratulated Serena Darien on being successful parents.  
  
  
Ok it's the end. I don't actually know what mad me write this. I got bored I guess but this is one whole story so… ! Watch out for my next fanfic.  
Please e-mail me at reala_into_nights@hotmail.com !   
Realla Nights ^.^  



End file.
